This invention relates generally to furniture construction and especially to furniture in which a reinforcing skeleton structure is embedded within an exterior structure having stone as the surface covering. While furniture with reinforcing structures have taken various forms, such furniture has not combined, in the past, strength with substantially light weight in the construction of stone furniture. Furniture made of marble or onyx, for example, was heretofore massive and could not be readily moved about or changed in position within a residence, for example, to be practical. Also, a light and airy appearance was not possible. Such massive stone furniture, furthermore, was readily subject to cracking, while in use, due to the relatively low tensile strength properties of such materials.